myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
A Legendary Ocean Deck
Below is a guide to water decks. There are endless possibilities, but here are some just to discuss and introduce a few. Utilizing A Legendary Ocean Methods Numerous water decks rely on this field spell card to perform powerful effects as discussed below. * Daedalus Method: One way to use A Legendary Ocean is with the Levia-Dragon - Daedalus or its superior, the Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus. Both monsters' effects require A Legendary Ocean or Umi to be activated. As a result, the entire field is destroyed except the Daedalus, leaving the user a clear field to perform direct attacks on the opponent. If Abyssal Kingshark is on the field when you activate Daedalus' effect, the Shark is not destroyed. Normally, people would prefer A Legendary Ocean for this operation in contrast to Umi. This is because summoning the Levia-Dragon - Daedalus would only require one Tribute. Others prefer to use the card Big Wave Small Wave to summon the Daedalus, which is a smart addition to Water Decks regarding these tactics. Another good idea is using Warrior of Atlantis to search out A Legendary Ocean or Umi. * Decrease Monster Level Method 1: Another way to use A Legendary Ocean is to utilize its level decreasing ability on water monsters on the field and in the hand. Strong Level 5 water monsters such as Giga Gagagigo, Terrorking Salmon, or Catapult Turtle can then be normal summoned without Tribute, allowing the user a more efficient way of bringing out monsters to inflict heavy damage. * Decrease Monster Level Method 2: Another variation of this method utilizes stall cards such as Gravity Bind or Level Limit - Area B to halt monsters above Level 4. Since the user's water monsters (preferably monsters originally Level 4) are decreased in level, then those monsters would be able to escape the stall cards. This allows Mermaid Knight or Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 to either attack twice or attack directly. In the case of the Bugroth, Limiter Removal can prove as a useful card. Field Barrier will help in protecting A Legendary Ocean. Spell and/or trap negation and/or removal will be handy as well including Dust Tornado, Mystical Space Typhoon, or Solemn Judgment. * Weaknesses: One weakness of this Deck is that in order for monsters to reach their full potential, they must have A Legendary Ocean or Umi on the field. This is easily remedied with cards such as Warrior of Atlantis. Another great weakness of this deck is Tualatin, as it can stop you from Summoning any monsters. Adding cards such as Horn of Heaven and Bottomless Trap Hole can help you overcome these hazards. Recommended Cards to Include *Abyss Soldier *Abyssal Kingshark *Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 *Armed Sea Hunter *Cannonball Spear Shellfish *Cranium Fish *Familiar-Possessed - Eria *Flip Flop Frog *Fishborg Blaster (can be argued) *Gagagigo *Giga Gagagigo *Hydrogeddon *Levia-Dragon - Daedalus *Mermaid Knight *Mermaid Archer *Mobius the Frost Monarch *Mother Grizzly *Elemental Hero Bubbleman *Nightmare Penguin *Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus-optional *Ocean's Keeper *Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness *Penguin Soldier *Star Boy *Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness *Spined Gillman *Submarineroid *Terrorking Salmon *Torpedo Fish *Warrior of Atlantis *Blizzard Dragon Spell Cards *A Legendary Ocean *Big Wave Small Wave *Field Barrier *Level Limit - Area B *Salvage *Terraforming *Mystical Space Typhoon *Smashing Ground *Pot of Avarice *Water Hazard (Can be argued) *Giant Trunade *Magic Reflector (for a legendary ocean) Trap Cards *Gravity Bind *Spiritual Water Art - Aoi *Tornado Wall *Dust Tornado *Torrential Tribute *Gozen Match *Scrap-Iron Scarecrow (stall time till you get the right cards) *Threatening Roar Synchro Monsters *Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon *A Legendary Ocean Decks to some extent could also utilize synchro monsters. One of the latest support cards is Deep Sea Diva. Not only is this card a Tuner, but when Normal Summoned, it can bring out a Level 3 Sea Serpent from your Deck. Three examples would be Atlantean Pikeman, Mermaid Archer, and Spined Gillman. This could either bring about a Level 4 or a Level 5 Synchro Monster easily, unless a Level 2 or Level 3 Synchro Monster comes out. This should be used as a back up plan because A Legendary Ocean will downgrade these Water Monster's level making it more difficult to Summon the desired Synchro Monster. However, it is possible to also utilize this Field Spell Card to bring out the necessary Synchro Monster. In addition to that, Deep Sea Diva has less than 1500 ATK so it can be added back to your Hand by Salvage. However, Water Deck users must be aware of its low attack. A Monster with 200 ATK and 400 DEF cannot survive for very long. All in all, using these can be a great advantage since it can gives the user more options in a Duel. Sample water deck with Synchro Monsters (based on march 2009 non-banned format) Traditional format below this. "Deep Under Strikes" (Inexpensive too) *1x Levia-Dragon - Daedalus *3x A Legendary Ocean *1x Pot of Avarice *3x Warrior of Atlantis *1x Gravity Bind or Level Limit - Area B *2x Salvage *3x Deep Sea Diva *2x Spined Gillman *1x Penguin Soldier *1x Torrential Tribute *1x Abyss Soldier *3x Mother Grizzly *1x Giant Trunade *1x Heavy Storm *1x Terrorking Salmon *1x Brain Control *1x Mermaid Knight *1x Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 *2x Bottomless Trap Hole *1x Threatening Roar *1x Aqua Spirit *1x Nightmare Penguin *1x Smashing Ground *1x Swords of Revealing Light *1x Magic Drain (or Magic Jammer) *1x The Transmigration Prophecy (Backup in case you run out of your Field Spell Cards) *1x Monster Reincarnation *If you purchase the Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep, to obtain the rest of the cards would be about 25 dollars depending on where you buy them. Synchro Monsters:??? - Anything, but try finding more lower levels like 5 and 4. Category:Deck Type